


"Life Ruiner Will Graham" - a support forum

by Heyerchick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And a host of other Hannibal characters both major and minor, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerchick/pseuds/Heyerchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosted by tattle-crime.com and moderated by the fierce, flawless tittletattle, "Life Ruiner Will Graham" is a support forum for his many victims, friends and foes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Life Ruiner Will Graham" - a support forum

**Author's Note:**

> A little meta humour to leaven the Hannibal hiatus. I hope you have fun matching avatar to character, and figuring out the canon reasoning (some obvious, some sly) behind the avatar 'active post-troll-lurk-block' choices. Enjoy!

**"Life Ruiner Will Graham"**

**Board hosted by:** tattle-crime.com

 **Board moderator:** tittletattle

 

**_ Popular threads _ **

**WHERE'S WILLDO?**

The inevitable, inimitable Shallow!Will!!Appreciation!!! thread. Crime scene candids of our fave hot, conflicted life ruiner in action from agentzee and sassy!jp; plus Mr Awkward & Adorable in other moods and settings (clothing optional)(artistically shot)(UHQ) from the zoom lens of tittletattle: 

  * subscribers and active posters patrochilles, 2hawksfly, willton, proclivitiesforparts, rebecca_caspary, cotard's-coquette, wound_woman and gotcha!gal;
  * lurker witheringinmybloom;
  * blocked by winston-g



**HANNIGRAM**

Tasteful Hannibal/Will fanart by patrochilles:

  * subscribers and active posters willton, tittletattle, witheringinmybloom, rebecca_caspary, gotcha!gal, cotard's-coquette, wound_woman, proclivitiesforparts and sassy!jp;
  * trolled by enchanted&terrified
  * lurker winston-g;
  * blocked by 2hawksfly



**HOT BUT NOT TO TROT**

Or, the heartfelt 'Will Graham Won't Elope With You' thread:

  * active posters 2hawksfly and patrochilles;
  * trolled by willton;
  * lurkers rebecca_caspary, witheringinmybloom and myownlastsupper;
  * blocked by winston-g



**SEE? SEE?**

The ultimate Graham-wrangling advice column from guru honoureverypart: 

  * active posters 2hawksfly, patrochilles, willton, tittletattle, myownlastsupper, hitchyourwagon, gotcha!gal, enchanted&terrified, proclivitiesforparts and witheringinmybloom;
  * trolled by agentzee and sassy!jp;
  * lurkers rebecca_caspary, KadeP@OIG and winston-g;
  * blocked by girl_interrupted



**WWWD?**

AKA the 'What Would Will Do?' thread, showcasing essential Grahamian meta from 'Big Name Fan' girl_interrupted and witheringinmybloom: 

  * active posters 2hawksfly, willton, gotcha!gal, proclivitiesforparts, myownlastsupper, cotard's-coquette, wound_woman, agentzee, sassy!jp and hitchyourwagon;
  * trolled by patrochilles and winston-g;
  * lurkers rebecca_caspary, enchanted&terrified and KadeP@OIG;
  * blocked by mycelium_marvel and innercavewolf



**A RIVER RUNS THROUGH IT**

Wistful, 'scholarly' ruminations on the therapy-impeding intrusiveness of imaginary trout, from willton:

  * active posters 2hawksfly, rebecca_caspary, witheringinmybloom, hitchyourwagon and girl_interrupted;
  * trolled by patrochilles and myownlastsupper;
  * lurker winston-g;
  * blocked by wound_woman



**HAPPINESS IS A WARM PUPPY**

Canine culinary history and authentic world recipes from patrochilles:

  * active poster enchanted&terrified
  * trolled by proclivitiesforparts;
  * lurkers honoureverypart, innercavewolf and myownlastsupper;
  * blocked by witheringinmybloom and winston-g



**ARTFUL DODGERS**

Top tips for a luxe life on the lam from patrochilles and rebecca_caspary:

  * active posters 2hawksfly and tittletattle;
  * subscribers and lurkers hitchyourwagon, enchanted&terrified, proclivitiesforparts, wound_woman and winston-g;
  * trolled by myownlastsupper and girl_interrupted;
  * blocked by willton



**ARTY FARTY**

Thread created by tittletattle especially for patrochilles, who complained about the unutterable inanity of the shallow appreciation thread title, to post his elegiac musical compositions in honour of his Beloved Betrayer:

  * subscribers willton, rebecca_caspary, witheringinmybloom and myownlastsupper;
  * trolled by 2hawksfly and enchanted&terrified
  * lurker winston-g;
  * blocked by wound_woman



**LOL OIG**

The FBI venting thread. For the simmering stresses and strains of the life forensic:

  * subscribers and active posters witheringinmybloom, tittletattle, hitchyourwagon, gotcha!gal, agentzee, sassy!jp, wound_woman, willton, patrochilles and winston-g;
  * trolled by honoureverypart, mycelium_marvel, myownlastsupper and innercavewolf;
  * lurkers 2hawksfly, rebecca_caspary, enchanted&terrified, proclivitiesforparts, girl_interrupted and cotard's-coquette;
  * blocked by KadeP@OIG



**_ Board stats_**

  * _Most friend requests on the board:_ user winston-g
  * _No friend requests on the board:_ user KadeP@OIG


  * _Most searched:_ Will Graham Nekkid
  * _Most requested:_ Will Graham Nekkid
  * _Most downloaded:_ Will Graham Nekkid


  * _Most post 'like' votes by:_ user willton
  * _Most post 'dislike' votes by:_ user patrochilles
  * _Most post 'report content to moderator' votes by:_ user winston-g



** _Housekeeping_ **

  * _Private messaging disabled by:_ user winston-g
  * _Private messaging disabled for:_ user patrochilles


  * _Users disabled by patrochilles:_ witheringinmybloom, hitchyourwagon, girl_interrupted, gotcha!gal, cotard's-coquette, wound_woman, enchanted &terrified, myownlastsupper and (repeatedly) winston-g
  * _Users disabled by hitchyourwagon:_ winston-g and 2hawksfly
  * _Users disabled by myownlastsupper:_ willton
  * _Users disabled by wound_woman:_ willton
  * _Users disabled by enchanted &terrified: _proclivitiesforparts
  * _Users disabled by honoureverypart:_  girl_interrupted
  * _Users disabled by 2hawksfly:_ patrochilles
  * _Users disabled by winston-g:_ honoureverypart, mycelium_marvel, myownlastsupper, innercavewolf and *patrochilles*



  _Moderator note: user disabling may be physical, psychological (*and, patrochilles insists, spiritual/emotional*), permanent or temporary._


End file.
